Love is Blushing
by Rhov
Summary: My birthday gift to you. (Like Hobbits, you know.) Loke hangs out with Lucy at Fairy Academy and knows just how to make her blush. LoLu Week Day 2: Blush


_A/N: It's my birthday and the night of the Perseid meteor shower. I always get a heavenly birthday gift. This is my gift to you. I wrote this for LoLu Week, running from August 11 to 17th__. Please drop in and see all the pretty fanart and fanfics._

**lolu-week. deviantart com  
loluweek. tumblr com**

_Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima wouldn't give me _Fairy Tail_ for my birthday. Maybe one year he'll at least draw a picture of Loke for me. I'd be super happy with that!  
_

**Day 2: Blush**

* * *

**Love is Blushing**

a _Fairy Tail_ fanfic

by Rhov

It was a normal day in Lucy's dorm room at Fairy Academy, and her not-really-boyfriend Loke was over yet again. He claimed he preferred to hang out at her dorm because the air conditioner worked and her computer had a faster internet connection, but Lucy knew she had to keep her guard up around him. Loke had a reputation around campus as a playboy who broke many virgins and many hearts, yet no woman could turn him down.

No woman but her.

It made her wonder why he hid from all those admiring girls in her room, of all places. Obviously, he didn't realize this was making Lucy the target of many jealous ex-girlfriends, who automatically assumed the two were in a relationship.

They weren't. Really! Not that she didn't think he was drop-dead dreamy but...no! Not a relationship! No way!

Loke clicked on a website, stared in confusion, clicked again, then threw his hands into the air. "Wait...what the heck?" he shouted.

Lucy came over and peeked around his shoulder. "Problem?"

"I wanted to read this article on the meteor shower tonight, but the website is...weird. Nothing's showing up."

"Ah, Hibiki put a script blocker on."

Loke glared at the name of that host club flirt. "Hibiki? You let him into your room? He's not even a student at this school. He shouldn't be allowed anywhere near a girl's dorm."

"Oh, don't get jealous. He's just a friend, and you know it! Who else do we know who's a computer tech? Here, you have to click the icon up there and allow the script on that site. It's a little annoying at first, but it means never dealing with pop-up ads ever again."

Lucy leaned over, took the mouse out of his hand, and moved the cursor over. When Loke smelled her perfume, he felt his cheeks flush.

"Where...where did you get the perfume?" Loke asked softly, not watching what she was doing on the computer, not when Lucy's ample breasts were mere inches from his eyes.

"Eh? Oh! One of Hibiki's friends makes perfume as a hobby. Ichiya asked Hibiki to gives out samples, so I tried it. Do you like it?"

"It's...really nice," he whispered, feeling hotter as the redolence of lavender and vanilla wafted around him.

"Cool, I'll let Ichiya know next time I see him."

"Is he a flirt, too?"

"Oh dear God, yes, but he's...old." She shivered a little. "Besides, he's infatuated with Erza."

"The redhead next door?"

"Yep. She can't stand him. There you go," Lucy smiled. Then she saw the pink in Loke's cheeks. "Hey, are you feeling okay? You look feverish." She placed her hand against his forehead.

Loke tried to laugh it off. "Aww, is my princess worried about me?"

Lucy humphed and turned away. "As if! I just don't want you to get sick or anything. It'd be troublesome if I couldn't rely on you to escort me to that concert tomorrow."

Loke picked up her hand. "My dear, you can always rely on me." Then he kissed her fingers regally.

Now it was Lucy's turn to go bright red. She yanked her hand away, but still she felt the heat creeping over her face. "Stupid playboy," she grumbled. She turned away and flopped at her desk to finish working on an essay for school, but she kept touching her cheeks, hoping they would cool down.

Loke watched her surreptitiously and had a cocky smile. He knew she was warming up to him, and Lucy was the only woman who didn't automatically fall for his charms. It was her hesitancy that enthralled him, and he could hardly wait until this blushing beauty opened her heart a little more.

"Wanna go watch the shooting stars tonight?" he offered.

Lucy glanced around at him with large, surprised eyes. "I figured you had a date."

"Nope. I'm single at the moment."

The pink tint returned, and she looked to the side. "I...I see. I guess...just watching stars would be nice. I've always loved the stars."

"Then it's a date!"

"It's not a date!" she snapped.

Loke smiled and said nothing. Still so feisty! He loved that about Lucy.


End file.
